I Really Do love you
by UnitedKingdomOfArthur
Summary: England/Arthur and America/Alfred are best friends, but both want more. Arthur thinks Alfred doesn't love him so he goes to his brothers when he needs cheering up, but as he is gone Alfred is literately falling. M for later chapters - USXUK -
1. Chapter 1

_As I'm starting exams next week the hero to an Angel story will be put on hold for a week maybe two, but I leave you with this one-shot, there I going to be two or three chapters, I started to write this a few days ago so I already have two chapters wrote up so I will update very soon. _

_Ps. If anyone knows welsh please correct my welsh at the start, I used a translator and they can be really crap sometimes _

_Enjoy_

Alfred knocked the door; behind his back he held a small bunch of red roses. He was wearing a nice fitting black suit, his hair was brushed neatly back except for that stubborn hair flick which wanted to stand out proud on this most wonderful night.

The door opened, in front of him now stood a short little brown haired male. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail which reached his shoulders, he glared at the American before turning his head "Lloegr dyddiadau yma ass chi bryth, roeddwn yn gymbod eich bod yn ddydio chi Alfred" the welsh man laughed at the Americans confused face.

Arthur came rushing out through the doors his suit straight and crease less, "yes Bryn Alfred is my date got a problem with it" Arthur said before he smiled and blushed as he met the sky blue eyes of the American.

The welsh man sighed "Efallai Dim ond Alban yn dweud fel arall"

"I don't give a shit about what Scotland says" Arthur shouted as he walked to the door

Alfred Smiled and took Arthurs hand "Hello Stranger"

Arthur blushed then smiled sweetly "Hello Love", Alfred lifted the other males hand that he was holding then brought it too his lips, kissing it softly, the British males face turned red as a tomato. It would have made.

Then the silence and the romantic moment was rewind "ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" a strong voice yelled from inside of the house, then stomping feet were heard walking towards the door, "where do you think you're going" Said a strong, broad shouldered, ginger haired male said. He then looked towards the American "I don't think so… no way, you are not going to the prom with that" He points at Alfred.

Arthur pouted "b-but Scotty, please" Arthur had tears in his eyes

The Scottish male scowled "no way in hell Arthur" he said strongly as he looked glared at the American.

Alfred smiled "sorry sir, but you mistaken me for my brother, may I please take your lovely brother to the prom eh?" behind Scotty the Welsh man sniggered.

The Scottish man's face turned in a smile "oh you're Matthew, sure thing run along then" he then shut the door.

Arthur face flushed "what the hell Alfred"

Alfred smiled and held the British males hand again "well you're aloud to go" he leant forward "aren't you?"He then started to pull him towards the car.

Scotty watched from inside the house that's when he noticed that piece of hair that stuck up proudly on the so called Canadians Head, his brain clicked "ARTHUR ALEXANDER JAMES KIRKLAND!"

Alfred pulled Arthur into the car and drove off before the Scottish man could reach them. America laughed "Ha Arthur did you see your brother he's a Lonnie"

Arthur chuckled "you're a Lonnie"

The yank laughed again then squeezed the British male's hand "and yet you choose me to be your date"

"More like forced me to".

Alfred chuckled to himself, tonight was going to be wonderful, he had the man of his dreams by his side, school was almost to an end, Arthur was going to be sleeping over and that's when Alfred was planning to tell the Brit about his undying love. He and Arthur were just friends at the moment, best friends even. But they acted like a couple, they would hold hand sometimes even kiss, it started as a joke just to tease the Brit but then he started to like it, he wanted to kiss the other for longer hold him in his arms forever. He even thought about the future he kept having a sweet image of him and Arthur in a beautiful house, wedding bands on their ring fingers and a little child in his husband's arms. But every dream had to end soon.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled "yes baby?" he squeezed the Brits hand again

Arthur blushed "nothing don't worry"

Alfred smiled and brought the hand up to his lips again kissing it gently "okay babe".

The car stopped and out got the American, he walked over to the other side opening the door before his companion could. He held the British males hand and helped him out of the car. The other looked beautiful; he wore a black suit which fitted his figure perfectly, he had a tiny bit of makeup around his eyes, it made his eyes looked more vibrant than usual.

He held the Brits hand all the way to the door and onto the dance floor. The music boomed and people jumped in the air screaming with the music "woo hoo woo woo woo, woo Barbra Streisand"

Alfred smiled "you enjoying yourself Arty?" he shouted above the music

Arthur smiled back "it's alright".

The music slowly faded and the DJ who was a class mate of theirs, Feliks, "Okay we're like totally going to have a slow song, so grab a partner and get dancing"

Alfred turned to Arthur and smiled until he felt a soft tug on his blazer, it was a girl from the class he didn't know her name but she knew his "Alfred please dance with me" she blurted out.

Arthur sighed then pushed the American towards the girl, Alfred looked at him in confusion. Arthur smiled then started to walk off until something grabbed his arm "don't go" he turned back to the girl "sorry my partner for this dance is Arty maybe next time" he flashed a smile and lead the British man into the middle of the dance for.

"You're an idiot" Arthur blushed, his arms draped over Alfred's shoulder whilst the Americans wrapped around his waist, they started to rock back and forth.

They started into each other's eyes both longing but not willing to confess. Alfred spun Arthur out gently then back into his chest. The music sped up a bit, Alfred smiled "and I'll be by your side where ever your falling at the dead of night" he pulled the brit closer "whenever your calling, please don't fight these hands that are holding you, my hands are holding you" he sang gently as he swayed the brit side to side "my hands are holding you" he sang the last words into Arthur's ear.

Arthur blushed, "Alfred you're such a tease I sometimes wonder why I'm even friends with you"

Alfred laughed and pulled the brit closer "because you love me"

A smirk appeared on the Brits lips "hmm maybe" he pressed his lips quickly to the others then walked off to the restroom. Alfred touched his lips the taste of bitter tea still lingering, he loved it when Arthur would tease him by kissing him, he loved the taste of tea when it came from Arthur soft lips it was one of the main things which made him fall in love with the other.

**(Alfred's House 10:30 pm) **

"A-Alfred S-Stop"

Alfred laughed "No way baby"

Arthur winced "ahh s-stop"

Alfred hit the other male with the soft pillow again, Arthur was at the edge of the bed kneeling up, his pillow had fallen out of his hands and onto the floor, this gave Alfred an opportunity to strike, Alfred was hovering over the brit hitting him gently with his stars and stripes pillow, he laughed and then decided to stop. He looked down at the Brit bellow him "hi"

Arthur looked up "Hey".

They smiled at each other; Arthur reached up and caressed the others cheek "tease"

Alfred laughed "you love it", he stood up off of the bed and started to walk to the door "I'm going to get some snacks okay Arty" the other nodded.

Arthur blushed as he looked at Alfred's photo Album most of the pages where filled with pictured of them, but the American had a whole two page spread of him, there were pictures with small hearts around the edges, other had little poems by the side of them. The part of the layout that really made his face flushed was at the bottom corner of the page it said the words 'Love Him'.

"Arthur sorry I took so long" Alfred said as he walked into the door.

Arthur smiled then slyly put the book back under the bed "it's okay love"

Alfred laughed "okay baby" he then joined the British male on the bed, placing his head on the Brits Union Jack pillow "What cha thinking about Arty?"

The Brit looked at the American "oh noting much just some random things, homework, exams and that I can't believe another years gone"

Alfred laughed, Arthur was such a worrier, he leant forward and placed a soft kiss to his best friend's lips "night night Arty"

The British male sighed "Night you bloody American"

The American Male laughed "Love you baby"

Arthur laughed this time "yeah love you too" with that said they both fell asleep.

Somehow in the night they had managed to snuggle up to each other, Alfred's arms were wrapped around the Brit, Arthurs arms around his, their legs tangled together. The sound of that awful alarm of chicken clucking woke him up, they had school today and were not looking forward to it.

Alfred smiled as he noticed their position, they would always end up like this after they woke up in the same bed, and Alfred loved it. He nudged the sleeping Brit "Arty, Arty we have school come on get you sexy sleeping ass out of bed" Crap he just called Arthurs ass sexy,

Arthur rubbed his eyes and sat up "What?"

Alfred chuckled "School"

Arthur stood up, he yawned the walked over to his bag, he pulled out his school clothed, at the moment he was wearing his racing green pajamas, Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close "A-Alfred!"

Alfred pulled him even closer "I was born to tell you I love you" he snickered as he sang the words

Arthur blushed madly and pulled away "stop it"

Alfred's eyes widened "huh?"

Arthur pushed Alfred back and slipped his school uniform over his pj's then walked towards the door "I've had enough of this damn teasing, I hate it" he blushed as he yelled "it breaks my heart, because I know your only teasing me" he started to cry "Can't you see I really do love you" he walked out of the room slamming the door after himself.

"Oh Arthur love your not staying" Alfred's mother asked.

Arthur shook his head and run out of the door crying, he kept running he just wanted to go home.

Once he reached his house he slammed open the door. His brothers came over "A-Arthur, Bro are you okay" The welsh man asked

Arthur looked up tears streaming down his face. His brothers faces softened, Scotty walked closer hugging his younger brother "What happened"

Arthur tears dropped onto his brother's shirt he cried into it "He-He", Arthur tried to talk but the cried kept coming out "I love him and he doesn't love me"

The Scottish male patted his brothers back, "Bryn go make Arthur a nice cup of Coco" he kept patting his brother back 'poor child' he thought. His brother had fallen for that damn American; he knew his brother would end up crying sooner or later. "Come on Arty tell us all about it" he said as he lead Arthur to the living room, where a steaming cup of coco lay on the table for him.

Arthur sat down on the sofa next his Irish brothers, whilst Scotty and Bryn sat in their own armchairs "Well he-he acts like he likes me, asking me to go to prom, being my date, slow dancing with me, he even made a page in his photo book about me, but when he says he loves me he grins and snickers" he let out a cry "he doesn't love me, and I love him so much, so much"

The Irish brothers hugged him tightly "It'll be okay Lad" John said kindly

Edward smiled "yeah forget about him, he's not worth it"

Arthur cried "I can't he's my everything, I don't want to be on this earth without him"

The Irish twins faces sunk, they had never seen Arthur so upset before sure they've seen him mad, drunk and having a tantrum, but they had never seen him so depressed, it made them all sad too.

A knock sounded at the door, Bryn got up and walked out of the living room, towards the door he opened it. There stood the American a large bunch of roses in his hands, his blue eyes were red and his hair was a mess "Is arty here" he said sadly

"no"

Alfred looked down his face saddened "o-okay" he handed the roses to the welsh man "can you give these to him, tell him I'm sorry, and that if he ever wants to talk to me again he knows where I am, please" he started to walk away "and that I never meant to upset him"

Bryn slammed the flowers to the ground, Alfred stood their shocked, he never saw the welsh man get mad before "you bastard" he grabbed the Americans collar "you knew what you were doing" He pointed with his free hand "now my brother is inside crying his eyes out, he loved you, you know" his grip tightened "really loved you, now" he let go then picked up the flowers "get the f*ck out of here and take" he slammed them into the Americans chest "these damn flowers with you" Bryn then went inside and slammed the door behind him"

Alfred stood there tears starting to form in his eyes, he looked down at the now rewind roses, he gently stroked one of the petals, he wouldn't have minded if they were store bought but these were special he only would give them to Arthur, they were from his special garden, he grew them for Arthur only.

He started to walk down the street but he stopped by the window, inside he saw Bryn hugging Arthur whilst the English man cried into his jacket. Alfred looked down at the flowers again, he never meant for Arthur to get so upset, he really did love him, really did and he never wanted to upset the other.

He walked back to the front door and placed one rose, the single rose that was perfect from the bunch, the one that stayed perfect even when slammed towards the ground. He laid it on the door mat; along with a note it read 'I'm Sorry'.

He walked down the street the opposite way to the school he knew where he wanted to be at the moment.

He ended up in the forest sitting up in a tree. The tree was also special it was Arthur's tree. The British male had taken him there when they were younger it was their meeting place when they weren't allowed to see each other.

He sat on the strongest branch in it was carved 'AJXAK' he had carved it in the branch before this was the only branch which Arthur couldn't reach when climbing, he always told himself that when Arthur reached it he would tell the brit about his love, but it looks like he won't get a chance to do so now. He ran his thumb along the 'AK' in the carving.

His photo album under his arm "Damn it why, why can't you see Damn it all" he threw the photo album all the pictured flying from the inside, his favorite picture of Arthur fell in front of his face he grabbed it, but lost his balance and fell towards the ground. He looked at the picture in his hands, his eyes slowly started to close as he drifted into unconsciousness.

_HAHA cliff hanger XD_

_France: Oh No Alfred, why isn't Arthur going to save him _

_Me: Don't worry Francis _

_France: wait why is Poland in this chapter but I'm not and Wales Scotland and the Irelands aren't even really real characters so why are they in here but there is no mention of me *cries*_

_Me: *sighed* shut-up France you frog, you'll be in the next chapter… Maybe_

_France: Yay :D_

_Chapter two coming soon _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two _

_Enjoy :D_

_Arthur sat in his living room along with his brothers who had managed to maintain his crying to a minimal level two hours ago and kept it like that. His cries were now mere whimpers. The room was dark the only light was the Scottish males reading lamp which illuminated the room. _

_Scotty read his book silently, the Irish twins were playing on their psp's and kept saying things like 'John how could you I was on your side', and 'but Ed you're the bad guy so I don't care'. Bryn was at Arthur's side trying to stop the younger male whimpering and crying. _

_The phone rang _

_They all looked at the object that broke the peaceful silence, Scotty stood up and answered it "hello" he said strongly "hm uh huh" John and Edward became interested with the phone conversation only being able to hear one side of it, "what, how… okay I'll tell Arthur" He hung up the phone. Arthur looked up at his brother with confusion in his eyes, the Scottish male walked up to his brother and took his hands "Arthur" Arthur looked up "Alfred has been… admitted to hospital". _

_Arthur's eyes grew, he couldn't believe it, it was all his fault he ran away left the American. What had he done? Arthur's mouth went dry "w-why" _

_The Scottish male sighed sadly "I don't know, sorry Arthur, all I know is that he's not woken up yet" _

_Arthur stood up in a flash, tears coming from his eyes again "take me to him" he begged his brother _

_Bryn stood up "but he hurt you Arty"_

_Arthur's tears flowed down his cheeks "I don't care, I love him and he needs me, please" he paused "if he doesn't wake up, I don't want to end it with arguments" _

_The two eldest brothers nodded "okay Arthur, go get in the car". Bryn and Scotty walked with their brother towards the car leaving the two Irish twins to take care of the house. _

_The journey to the hospital was a long silent one, Arthur sat in the back trying to keep his tears from spilling from his eyes, Bryn was in the passenger's seat reading his book which he had brought along mainly because he knew what hospitals are like for him, boring. Scotty was driving keeping his eyes onto the road. Alfred had been emitted to hospital a few hours ago his mother said over the phone. _

_They parked in the hospital car park, Scotty was moaning about the Pound (British money '£') he had to pay to park. _

_Arthur rushed into the hospital running up to the desk, the woman who was sitting there looked up "yes sir how may I help"_

_He tried to catch his breath "A-Alfred Jones please can you tell me where his room is, I need to see him" _

_She sighed "what's your relationship with him, Family only"_

_Arthur frowned, tears coming from his eyes "I-I'm his-his" he paused an idea coming in his head "I'm his fiancé" _

_She didn't look impressed "you're a bit young aren't you" _

_He scowled "no, I'm sixteen miss it's legal to get engaged at this age" _

_She scowled again "your still not going in, sorry sir"_

_His brother soon came through the door, people looked at the Scottish male in wonder, Scotty was an amazing 7ft tall not the average height for a male his age. They walked towards the desk "huh, is there a problem here miss, me brother would like to go see someone"_

_She frowned "and I'm not letting him go see his so called 'Fiancé'" _

_The scot frowned and bent down so he could look the woman in the eye "look here miss, my brother is so upset about this, now if you don't let him see his love, I will get the boss of this establishment and get you fired ladess"_

_The women gulped "room 24, 3__rd__ floor", Scotty grinned then went through the now open doors dragging his English and welsh brothers along with him. Soon Arthur started to bolt up the stairs towards his friend's room. _

_He couldn't move, all he could do was stare, there in front of him lay his best friend, the one he loved laying there motionless, a machine helping him breath. He looked so weak, Arthur had never seen Alfred look so weak. _

_He sat on the chair next to the bed and held his beloved's hand squeezing it tightly "why Alfred, why did you do this to yourself" his tears hit the others hand, his attention the went to the bedside table a photo lay there, it was of him. The one in the photo album that was on a single page, it was crumpled and had tear stains on it. _

"_he was holding that so tightly you know"_

_Arthur turned around to the boy behind him, it was Alfred's brother, Matthew. Arthur looked back to Alfred "where did you find him" he said through his tears _

_Matthew came closer "by" he paused "the tree in the woods, your tree" he came to his brothers side "the doctors say it's likely he fell from the tree" he could see Arthur's face fall. _

_(Flashback)_

"_Arthur, Arthur where are you" _

_Arthur sighed "I'm up here git" _

_Alfred ran to his English friend "what you doing here Arty" _

_The British male shrugged his shoulders; Alfred smiled and started to climb the big oak tree his friend was sitting in, "bet I can go higher" _

_Arthur laughed "don't be silly, you'll hurt yourself" _

_Alfred laughed in return "bet I can get to that branch, if I can't your right and I have to buy you an ice-cream" he smirked "but if I make it I get to carve something there and you never get to see it until we're older and you also buy me ice-cream"_

_Arthur laughed "deal" _

_Alfred smiled then pulled himself up into the tree until he reached said branch, "ha look I made it" he took out his Stanley knife and carved something in the tree, _

_Arthur sighed "get down here before you hurt yourself you idiot". _

_Alfred laughed and jumped from the tree, he stood up and hugged his best friend "your amazing Arty"_

_(End Flashback) _

_Tears were starting to form from his "he fell from our tree, Oh Alfred you bloody idiot" he cried into the sleeping males chest "wake up, wake up" he cried louder "don't leave me" Tears ran down his face _

"_Come on we need to go lad"_

_Arthur latched onto the American "No, no get away from me" he cried more "I'm not leaving him, he need me"_

_The welsh man sighed "Arthur the hospital staff say we need to go"_

_But Arthur just cried more "tell them I'm staying" _

_Scotty and Bryn sighed then walked outside to tell the hospital staff. _

"_I'm have to go now Arthur I will see you tomorrow eh" _

_Arthur nodded and waved to the Canadian._

_He was left alone with the sleeping American, he whipped his tears away "don't leave me Alfred, I love you too much" he sat up, laying a kiss to the others lips as if they were in some kind of fairytale and the prince had to kiss his beloved princess to wake her up. Arthur was the dear Prince and Alfred was his Princess. _

_The kiss didn't work though, instead he was left looking at the sleeping form of the other, Arthur whipped the tear running down his face "good night Alfred, love you" he placed his head on the Americans chest and started to drift asleep. At that moment the heart monitor line jumped as Alfred's heart missed a beat even in his sleep he heart longed for Arthur. _

_Sun shone brightly through the curtains of the room, how long had he been out for, last thing he remembered was sitting up in the tree, "hnngh" the Americans eyes slowly opened, he was in a white room with monitors around him, things stuck in his arms, his leg was also in plaster, that's when he noticed the weight on his chest. He looked down and saw the blonde English male he had a fight with the day before. 'What's he doing here, doesn't he hate me?' Alfred thought he didn't even noticed the others eyes open, green orbs were staring at him "A-Alfred"_

_Alfred turned, coming face to face with the Brit who's eyes were red which made the green look much more vibrant, his cheeks looked swollen "hey Arty"_

_Arthur eyes widened, was he dreaming. Alfred was awake, he was okay. Arthur threw himself at the other wrapping his arms around the bigger males torso, Alfred was shocked didn't Arthur hate him, so why's he hugging him. _

_Alfred wrapped his arms around the other 'has he been here all night?' there was a blanket wrapped around the two, the hospital staff must have put it there, "Arty do you think you could ask the hospital staff if I could go for a walk", Arthur nodded then walked outside. _

_He returned with a wheelchair "they say you can't walk with your condition but you can go out of bed" Arthur said with a weak smile. _

_Alfred nodded and pulled himself from the bed, ripping off the stick patches which connected the monitors, he sat in the wheelchair. The brutish male wheeled him out of the room "do you want to go to the hospital eating room, they have burgers" _

_Alfred smiled; maybe Arthur wasn't mad at him "yeah sure arty". _

_As they entered they noticed Arthur's brothers they were having an argument with the guy who was playing the piano, Arthur sighed as he walked closer their conversation becoming clearer, "but you're a crap singer lad, you're making most of these patients even more depressed"_

_The piano man became angrier "okay then go on then play me something"_

_The Scot grinned and sat at the piano "okay this is to all ye people in love and stuff" he smiled and turned towards the piano playing it nicely "Hey babe you want to go someplace, right were the sun stays we should go someday" he actually sounded good, Alfred never knew Arthur's family could sing, he heard that Bryn used to sing but he never knew most of them could, maybe Arthur could sing. _

_Arthur smiled and sat down at the table Alfred next to him "he likes to show off sometimes"_

_Alfred laughed "I can see"_

_Scotty carried on singing "she's my little thing my little bit of everything". _

_Alfred looked into the English males eyes, there were big bags underneath them, he looked so sad, so weak, he took Arthur's hand in his own "don't be sad Arty"_

_Arthur looked like he was about to burst into tears again "I'm not upset you git"_

_Alfred smiled "I love you" he didn't even know why the words came out they just did, he couldn't control it. _

_Arthur looked up expecting to see Alfred grinning and trying to maintain a snicker but was shocked when he saw a blush on the others face "really?"_

_Scotty's singing just added to the romantic atmosphere "she's my little thing my little bit of everything"_

_The American smiled "yes" he said simply and pulled the brit closer, "I loved you from the first day I laid eyes on you" _

_Arthur almost burst into tears again "I love you too, so very much"_

"_Get a room you too"_

_Arthur laughed "be quiet Scotty"_

_Scotty laughed and went over to his other brother _

_The American smiled "now where were we" he lent forward placing a loving kiss to the others lips "love you Arty". _

_USXUKUSXUKUSXUK_

_The song Scotland was singing is actually sang by a Scottish bloke I saw this video and had to include the song _

.com/watch?v=QmbcU-ah2_U

Chapter three may be based in let's say around three years into the future,

The next chapter will have MPreg in it :D

And a lot of UsXUk fluff and maybe a bit of slash :D


End file.
